Sunrise
by imjustsaiyan2
Summary: Years later Bulma grows old and sick as Vegeta maintains his youth. Vegeta and Bulma spend their last day together in the living world. One Shot.


_Because I'm stuck in my main fanfic, I decided to write a sad one to pass the time. I don't own DBZ no matter how much I wish I did. Enjoy you sadist!_

* * *

The years seemed to pass like days for Vegeta, considering that he had maintained his youth at least four times longer than a human. He knew that this day would eventually come, everyone has to die at some point. Death really never bothered him, if he died everything would be the same, he hadn't really left a mark on this planet. However, he wasn't the one lying on his death bed it was her. Her once bright turquoise hair had faded to a dull version of its former self. The years had definitely taken a toll on her body, but she as a person never changed, she was still as full of life as when they had first met. Her words were still fiery even though her body was weak.

Vegeta simply sat at her bedside staring out the window as she lied there sleeping, the house was quiet, they were the only ones left. Trunks had left a while ago and started his own family and took control of Capsule Corp. He'd occasionally visit them, sparring with his dad every time he came by. Bra was busy touring the world, expanding her fashion company that she started, every time she decided to visit she'd bring ridiculous clothes for him, claiming that it was "In style."

Vegeta looked back at Bulma and realized that she was staring straight back at him, a weak smile on her face. For a moment, the couple just stared at one another. As Bulma looked at the man she married, all she could think about was how she wished they could live out their entire lives together. Bulma knew, however, that it was probably a matter of days before her time was up, so she tried to make the most of it. He would take her wherever she wanted to go by simply flying her to her destination, but now she was too weak to even get out of the bed in the mornings. Vegeta stared back at her, and even though she has clearly aged significantly since they first met, he didn't see it she was still as beautiful as she was day one. It was not her physical appearance that attracted him to her, it was everything else. She was daring, fearless, caring and above all else smart. There were a lot of idiots on this planet, and she wasn't one of them. Vegeta could feel her life force getting weaker with every breath she took, her time here was almost up and she'd have to move on the Other World soon enough.

Bulma placed her hand over Vegeta's.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not dead yet you know." Bulma sat up in her bed and stretched. "How long have you been sitting there anyway?" Bulma kept her eyes locked with his, waiting for her answer.

"It doesn't matter."

"Always with the tough guy act." Bulma paused as she turned her gaze away from her young husband, he still looked as young as ever and she looked like she could be his mother. Bulma's biggest fear was growing old but everyone had to at some point, even Vegeta would grow old, she just wouldn't be around to see it.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"What happens when a saiyan spouse dies."

"Nothing happens, saiyans died all the time it was accepted, normal. It was nothing special if the other was your mate."

"So you won't miss me then." Bulma pouted.

"You're not a saiyan, so it's not the same."

"So you will miss me?" Bulma smiled as she held on tighter to Vegeta's hand.

"Shut up, and get dressed." Vegeta held on to Bulma's handed as he helped her out of the bed. Vegeta shepherded his wife to the closet.

"May I ask where we're going, I'm not supposed to go out. It's 'Too much on my body.'"

"Since when did you start listening to what other people tell you?" Vegeta undressed Bulma as she fingered through her wardrobe.

Bulma changed into a long summer dress, flat shoes, tights, and a sun hat. It was early and the sun was just about to rise. As soon as she finished getting dress, Vegeta opened the patio door and gestured for Bulma to come. Bulma threw on a light cardigan before heading his direction.

Gently, the saiyan prince lifted his princess in his arms and took off. Vegeta flew miles away from the big city to an empty hillside. It was the place Bulma loved to go to watch the sun rise, the way the sun peaked from behind the distant mountain range was simply beautiful.

Vegeta placed Bulma on the ground, the cool breeze hit her and it felt refreshing. She had been constrained to her bed for the past two weeks and she had the feeling that Vegeta didn't like to see her lying there doing nothing.

Vegeta watched as Bulma soaked in the moment, he needed her to do something be somewhere instead of in that bed, waiting for death to welcome her. Very few saiyans died from old age or illness, most saiyans died in battle. Bulma turned and smiled in his direction.

"Sit with me." Bulma sat herself in the soft grass and patted her hand on a patch right next to her, indicating Vegeta to sit right next to her. He followed suit and sat right by her side. Bulma lied her head on Vegeta's shoulder, taking in his scent.

"I know why you brought me here, I'm not dumb." Bulma noticed that Vegeta's behavior was different lately, like he was getting anxious.

"Hmm?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I don't have too much time left, do I?" She was answered with silence. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be the first time I died."

Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma pulling her close, placing his hand over her mouth.

"You talk way too much."

Bulma glared at him unable to fight back with her words, his hand released her mouth which was quickly replaced with his lips. Bulma embraced the kiss as the sun rose in the distance, she felt young again. Something about being with Vegeta made her feel like a young woman, maybe because he acted like he never noticed her old age, how much her physical body changed. He didn't look at her any different.

Bulma layed her head on Vegeta's lap, she felt weak, he must of sensed she had only hours left. "I'm not ready to say good-bye Vegeta. Not to you or anyone else."

"Everyone dies, we'll all join you one day."

"Can you at least act like you're going to miss me?" Bulma joked, both a laugh and a cough escaping her mouth.

"I'm going to miss you." Vegeta's voice was unwavering, solid.

"Thanks." Bulma rose her hand to Vegeta's face, running her hand down his face to his neck, imprinting the memory of his face one last time. "Don't go getting remarried or I'll haunt you." More soft coughs left her mouth.

"Just stop talking."

"Make me." Bulma retorted as the saiyan kissed her once again, silencing her. Bulma smiled as she closed her eyes, she felt so tired but she didn't want to sleep not yet. She had no choice in the matter, however, her time was up.

Vegeta felt Bulma's power level drift away as he pulled his lips away from hers, she was gone. The saiyan prince sat there for a moment, her head still rested on his lap. His eyes were focused on her, she looked at peace and that was all he needed to know. His reflexes occasionally made him brush the stray hairs from her face.

After the sun fully surfaced from behind the mountains, Vegeta lifted his wife from the ground and took off. Vegeta couldn't help but notice how surprisingly bright the sun was today, it was stinging his eyes.

**-End-**


End file.
